¿Un poder insuperable?
by Vergil Yamato
Summary: Han pasado varios años de la derrota de Majin Buu y otros tantos de la pelea contra Bills. La tierra esta en paz, sin embargo un nuevo enemigo aparece. Usando sus poderes intentara sumir en el caos total el universo, trayendo de regreso viejos y terribles enemigos ¿Que podran hacer los guerreros Z para parar esta amenaza?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aca les traigo una historia que se me ocurrio hace poco. Siempre he sido fan de Dragon Ball, asi ue me decidi a escribir sobre la serie. Este capitulo es algo corto, mas bien un piloto xD, pero bueno, a ver que sale. La historia traera varios enemigos y sobre todo, como villano principal, un viejo enemigo de los guerreros Z, el cual ha aumentado sus poderes enormemente y pone en peligro el universo.

**_7 años pasaron desde la derrota del terrible Majin Buu. El antiguo demonio que hace millones de años sembro el terror por el universo, encontro su fin a manos de Goku, el legendario guerrero Saiyajin, que habia reunido la energia de todos los seres humanos, Namekianos y otros en una Genki Dama que puso fin a la vida de Buu._**  
**_Aun asi la tierra enfrento un peligro aun mayor hace pocos años, el invencible Bills, el Dios de la Destruccion, y el enemigo mas poderoso jamas visto, habia arribado al planeta y librado una epica batalla contra Goku. Una vez mas, el Saiyajin salvo la tierra de la destruccion._**  
**_Esta historia se situa unos años despues de la gran batalla entre dioses, Goku y sus amigos continuan con sus vidas tranquilamente en la tierra, bueno, si puede llamarse tranquilo el estilo de vida de un Saiyajin. Como sea, la vida es buena. Pero, sin que nadie lo sospeche, un terrible peligro se esta gestando en los confines del universo, un enemigo que pondra a prueba el poder de los guerreros Z como nunca._**

Gohan se hallaba de regreso en su casa. Al entrar fue recibido efusivamente por la pequeña Pan y su esposa Videl. El Saiyajin, ahora adulto, se habia convertido en un importante cientifico e investigador. Su vida habia transcurrido pacificamente los ultimos años, al lado de su amada familia.

- Papa, papa - La pequeña Pan se abalanzo sobre su padre para recibirlo. Habia cumplido los 5 años hace un tiempo, y heredado el espiritu de pelea de su abuelo

- Hola cariño - Lo saludo Videl afectuosamente - Debes estar exhausto - Adivino por la expresion del pelinegro

- Pues algo asi - Respondio con una sonrisa. Gohan saludo con mucho afecto a su familia, como si no los hubiese visto en mucho tiempo

- Papa, recuerda que mañana iremos a la casa de Bra

- ¿Mañana? - Se puso a pensar un largo rato

- Es el cumpleaños de Bra - Replico su hija

- Ha claro mañana, casi se me olvida - Contesto sobandoze la cabeza

Al dia siguiente seria el cumpleaños de Bra Briefs, la hija de Bulma y Vegeta, que cumplia 5 años. La pequeña era identica a su madre, en mas de una forma... Normalmente, todos los guerreros Z se reunian en estas ocaciones. Aunque Goku y Vegeta preferian ocuparse entrenando, sus esposas los arrastraban a estos encuentros.

- Gohan ¿que te paso en el brazo? - Pregunto Videl

- ¿Que dices? - Pregunto con algo de nervios

- ¿Estas lastimado? - Se soprendio su esposa, Gohan no era capaz de lastimarse facilmente como cualquier humano, los raspones o cortadas solo podian ser producto de algun poder inhumano

- No no es nada, solo es suciedad, ahora me voy a lavar - Corrio hacia el baño sonriendo nerviosamente - ((Estuvo cerca, si Videl se enterara...)) - Penso aterrado un momento, luego se mojo el rostro y cayo rendido al suelo

Al dia siguiente...

- Muy bien Kaio-sama, debo regresar a la tierra. Milk insistio en que fuera a la fiesta de la pequeña Bra, y mejor no hacerla enojar - Se rio nerviosamente nuestro gran heroe. Goku, el guerrero mas fuerte, el gran salvador de la tierra entrenaba a diario como siempre. El planeta de Kaio sama era uno de sus lugares habituales de entrenamiento.

- Espera espera ¿quien arreglara este desastre Goku? - Se quejo el Kaio del norte, testigo de la destruccion que el Saiyajin habia causado a su pequeño planeta

- Ha eso, si - Se rio - Creo que me sobrepase un poco jeje, pero bueno, tu eres magico no? puedes hacerlo. A proposito, podrias arreglar mis ropas un poco, Milk me regañara si llego asi - Pidio ignorando las quejas del dios.

- Lo hare para que te vallas de una vez - Refunfuño Kaio-sama y con sus poderes recompuso el traje de Goku. El pelinegro usaba ahora un traje de color celeste, una cinta blanca y pantalones verde oscuro (el traje del fin de DBZ)

- Gracias Kaio-sama, sera mejor que me valla, adios - Saludo efusivamente y desaparecio con su teletransportacion

Mientras, en el planeta tierra, en el distrito 439, en el Monte Paoz, la familia Son se hallaba reunida.

- Como siempre Goku llega tarde - Exclamo Milk molesta

- Mama, tu sabes como es papa, llegara en algun momento - Intervino Goten. El pequeño Saiyajin habia crecido basante en los ultimos años, y ahora era todo un adolescente.

- Abuela, demonos prisa, quiero ir a la fiesta - Se quejo Pan

- Aguarda un momento hija, debemos esperar a tu abuelo - La calmo Videl

- Tonto abuelito, si me pierdo algo por su culpa se las vera conmigo - Levanto su puño amenazadoramente al aire

- Ha, pero si ya estan todos aqui - Hablo una voz de repente

- Goku! - Grito Milk - Ya era hora de que llegaras

- Pero si aqui estoy - Contesto inocentemente

- Abuelito ya vamonos, todos te estabamos esperando, vamonos! - Exigio Pan

- Si si esa bien - La intento calmar Goku - Sujetense de mi e iremos enseguida

Todos pusieron sus manos sobre Goku

- ((Gohan... tu..)) - Penso Goku con una repentina sorpresa y le dirigio una mirada a su hijo mayor que este prefirio fingir no ver

Todos los presentes desaparecieron en un instante

En la capital del Oeste, en la afamada y mundialmente reconocida Corporacion Capsula, el hogar de la familia Briefs, se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de la pequeña Bra. Mucha gente se habia reunido alli; los Briefs poseian una gran fortuna y sus fiestas solian ser muy llamativas y estridentes.  
Varios conocidos se habian presentado. Entre ellos estaban Trunks por supuesto, quien se habia convertido en un adolescente, Yamcha, Krillin junto a su esposa A 18 y su hija Maron la cual habia crecido bastante en los ultimos años. Otros presentes eran el Maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar, incluso Yajirobe y Dende se habian presentado. Por ultimo aparecieron Mr. Satan y Mr. Buu.  
Mientras la fiesta se llevaba a cabo afuera, una persona se hallaba dentro de la casa, en una de las habitaciones mas lejanas. Dentro la gravedad era cientos de veces superior a la que poseia la tierra.

- Jmjm - Sonrio complacido nada menos que el principe Saiyajin, el gran Vegeta, mientras su cabello dorado que alcanzaba su cintura comenzaba a retraerse hasta perder su brillo y tomar su forma y color original. El gran resplandor dorado y los rayos intermitentes desaparecieron. Se notaba que habia estado entrenando duramente, como de costumbre.

- Goku al menos podrias haberte vestido para la ocasion - Bulma regaño a su amigo a modo de saludo

- Ni lo intentes, no tiene caso - Suspiro resiganda Milk

- Pero Bulma es una fiesta, se supone que debemos divertirnos. Y bien ¿donde esta la comida?

La familia se integro a la fiesta junto a todos los presentes. Todos saludaron a la pequeña Bra, la niña era identica a Bulma y de a poco adquiria su figura. Bra presumia sus regalos ante Pan, llevandose la envidia de la pequeña guerrera. Mientras, Goku y compañia festejaban junto a sus amigos.  
Vegeta aparecio un rato despues

- Vegeta, llegas tarde al cumpleaños de tu hija! - Le reprocho Bulma escandalosamente

- No molestes quieres? ya estoy aqui - Le resto importancia

- Al menos te hubieras arreglado un poco - El Saiyajin vestia una chaqueta oscura sobre una musculosa bordó y usaba unos jeans y botas (la vestimenta de Gt)

- Eres un fastidio - Refunfuño Vegeta cruzandose de brazos

- Oh asi que ahi estabas Vegeta - Saludo Goku

- Kakarotto - Le respondio con una mirada desafiante - Sabes, cualquier dia de estos podria barrer el piso contigo

- Bueno, no creo que puedas, pero no esta de mas intentarlo - Le respondio confiado

- Ustedes dos detenganse ahora - Intervino Bulma - Solo pueden pensar en pelear, es lo unico que les interesa. No quiero escuchar nada asi por el resto del dia

- E-esta bien Bulma, Vegeta y yo solo bromeabamos jeje ¿verdad Vegeta? - Nervioso golpeteo con el codo a su rival

- Papa, papa - La pequeña Bra se abalanzo sobre su padre, capturando su pierna - Mira los regalos que me dieron - Dijo con entusiasmo

Los presentes observaban divertidos la escena. El gran Vegeta, el Saiyajin de frio corazon y caracter intratable se veia sometido a los caprichos de su hija como cualquier padre ordinario. Aun que intenaba disimularlo lo mayor posible, su hija podia sacar su lado mas blando.  
Todos reian viendo como la pequeña tironeaba de su padre de aqui para alla.

Si, la vida en la tierra parecia marchar muy bien, pero...  
En un punto muy lejano del universo, una masa congelada flotaba entre la infinita oscuridad del espacio ¿Que podia ser?

- Asi que este es - Una figura aparecio de la nada, observando la gran masa helada. Era un sujeto de apariencia muy similar a los Kaio supremos, solo que su piel era de color gris oscuro y su cabello morado. Sus ojos emanaban un destello rojizo - Ahora... tu destruiras todo

Continuara...


	2. Caos universal

- Haa! - Exclamo Pan mientras daba una gran patada a su abuelo

- Eso es Pan, continua asi - La animo Goku con emocion

- Hya hya hya - Pan continuaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas a su abuelo, el Saiyajin bloqueaba sin problemas los veloces golpes de su nieta. La pequeña aumentaba la velocidad de sus ataques, tanto que un humano ordinario no hubiera podido contar cuantos golpes habia lanzado.

- Vamos Pan, no te detengas - Goku la alentaba a llevar su fuerza a nuevos limites a cada momento, pero ya se estaba cansando y no podia seguir

- Lo...siento...abuelito - Hablaba con la respiracion agitada

- Papa - Hablo Gohan - Creo que Pan debe descansar un momento

- Si, asi es. Pan, lo has hecho muy bien, te estas convirtiendo en una gran guerrera - Acaricio su cabeza con orgullo. Se acerco a su oido y susurro - Aqui entre nosotros, ya podrias darle una paliza a Goten. La pequeña mostro una gran sonrisa

Gohan sabia que su hija disfrutaba las peleas y el entrenamiento, quiza tanto como Goku, asi que nunca ponia ningun obstaculo en su camino. Aunque era un trabajo duro para una niña pequeña, sabia que ella podia soportarlo, lo llevaba en la sangre. Videl no tenia objeciones tampoco, ya que ella misma habia ocupado mucho tiempo de su vida en aprender a luchar.

- Bueno Pan, es hora de irnos. ve a despedirte de tu abuela - Dijo Gohan y Pan obedecio

Goku siguio a Pan con la vista y cuando se alejo volteo hacia Gohan con una expresion un tanto seria

- Oye Gohan

- ¿Que sucede papa?

- Bueno, esperaba que tu me lo dijeras - Confeso en su habitual tono despreocupado - ¿Como te ha ido con "eso"?

- Ha bueno - Gohan bajo un poco la vista avergonzado - Supongo que fue tonto creer que podria ocultartelo ¿verdad? Aunque esperaba que no lo notaras... - Sonrio mientras sobaba su cabeza

- Vegeta tambien se dio cuenta - Revelo Goku - No importa, se que tu no tienes interes en esas cosas asi que esta bien. Pero me alegra que no descuides tu entrenamiento - Confeso con emocion

- Ya nos vamos papa?

- Si si, vamos. Adios papa - Se despidio Gohan rapidamente y se retiro junto a Pan

Vegeta seguia sin detenerse, la gravedad estaba aumentada a limites impensados y aun asi, era casi imposible notar la velocidad a la que se movia. Se detuvo un momento respirando agitado, se lo notaba agotado. Aquel poder era dificil de mantener, aunque habia logrado duplicar el tiempo que podia aguantar no era suficiente, si es que alguna vez lo seria para el Principe Saiyajin. El cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y su aura emitia potentes destellos dorados y rayos trasformacion le daba un gran poder y una enorme fuerza y velocidad, pero el precio era un gran gasto de energias cotinuo. Aun asi, podia librar una batalla entera en aquella forma.

- Papa sigues aqui? - El joven Trunks abrio la puerta y entro

- ¿Que quieres Trunks, estoy ocupado? - Hablo severamente. El aspecto de Vegeta y el poder que emanaba era suficiente para intimidar a su hijo

- No no, nada - Se disculpo nervioso

- Entonces largo. A menos que decidas entrenar puedes marcharte - Le reprocho con molestia.

El principie Saiyajin se habia resignado en hacer que su hijo se decidiera a continuar sus entrenamientos. Trunks no era como el, no era un Saiyajin de raza pura y sabía que su espíritu no era el de un guerrero. El Trunks del futuro era un guerrero, aunque claro no en el mismo sentido que el o Kakarotto. Al igual que Gohan ambos no eran amantes de la lucha, pero ambos habian entrenado muy duro y librado muchas batallas a lo largo de sus años y su experiencia de vida los habia amoldado a los combates de vida o muerte desde pequeños, convirtiendolos en expertos peleadores.  
Pero Goten y Trunks no eran asi, no lo tomaban sino como un juego o una oportunidad para lucirse, eran unos perezosos. Y con su hija Bra ni siquiera lo intentaria, sabia que seria una perdidad de tiempo intentar entrenar a la mini-Bulma... Aun asi, Vegeta no se preocupaba demasiado por eso, quizas algo del sentimiento de los terricolas se habia apoderado de el, y por ellos dejaba a su familia hacer las cosas a su manera.

- Papa - Entro nuevamente Trunks, esa vez con urgencia

- ¿Que rayos quieres ahora?

- Debes venir a ver esto, algo raro esta ocurriendo - Le aviso alertado, Vegeta lo siguio

Vegeta deshizo su transformacion y recupero un poco el aire. Al llegar afuera de la casa, Trunks señalo hacia el cielo. Ambos vieron una especie de agujero negro el cual crecia y se achicaba

- ¿Que es eso? - Se pregunto Vegeta

- Parece ser alguna clase de distorsion espacial - Revelo Trunks asombrado. El muchacho habia heredado el inigualable intelecto de su madre

Ninguno lo sabia, pero este extraño fenomeno estaba ocurriendo no solo alli, sino en todo el planeta. Pronto averiguarian que era mucho peor de lo que imaginaban...  
En distintas regiones de la tierra, los seres humanos y las demas criaturas miraban aterrados aquellos extraños agujeros que se contraian y expandian en el cielo, en el mar, la tierra, en todas partes. El unico efecto visible por le momento era una extraña distorsion producida alrededor, cambiando el aspecto del espacio a cada momento.

- ¿Papa que sucede? - Bra se acerco

- Tu vete adentro - Le ordeno de inmediato a lo que si hija obedecio sin rechistar

- Sr Vegeta - Una voz resono en la mente de Vegeta acaparado su atecion

- Eres tu, Dende? - Pregunto Vegeta con sorpresa

- Asi es, necesitamos que venga al Palacio de Kami-sama. El Sr. Goku, Gohan y los demas estan en camino

- De acuerdo

Rapidamente Vegeta y Trunks emprendieron vuelo hacia el palacio de Kamisama.  
Cuando llegaron, se econtraron con que Goku, Goten, Gohan e incluso Pan se encontraban alli. El Namekiano [(o Namekuseijin, se usaran ambos terminos)] tenia una expresion de intraquilidad, igual su compañero Mr. Popo.

- Aqui estas Vegeta, date prisa - Lo llamo Goku

- Cierra el pico Kakarotto - Se impuso Vegeta

- ¿Y bien Dende, supongo que nos has convocado para explicarnos que son estos extraños fenomenos que estan ocurriendo en la Tierra? - Le pregunto Gohan con curiosidad

- Si, que esta sucediendo, quiero saber - Añadio Pan

- Si, pero eso no es todo - Hablo Dende - Necesito mostrarles algo - Les enseño una esfera de piedra a los presentes

- ¿Una roca? - Preguntaron todos

- Espera...Dende no me digas que eso es - Dedujo Gohan con sorpresa

- Si asi es, es una Esfera del Dragon - Confeso Dende

Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados, la Esfera de Dragon se habia convertido en piedra. Eso solo significaba una cosa

- No... Señor Piccoro - Exclamo Gohan con horror

- Ustedes sabe que la existencia de las esferas de la tierra esta ligada a la de Piccoro. Anteriormente cuando el se encontraba en el otro mundo, la esferas se habian convertido en piedra - Les explico

Goku se precipito - Espera, esto quiere decir que

- No estoy seguro. Pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Piccoro se fue de la tierra hace algunos años, y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de el. Esto sucedio hace solo un par de dias, es probable que el haya - Hablo Dende con preocupacion

- Entonces ire donde Kaio-sama y hablare con el - Propuso Goku

- Papa, yo ire contigo - Agrego Gohan con seriedad. Goku asintio con una sonrisa confiada

Si habia a alguie a quien Gohan respetaba tanto como a su padre (o incluso mas) ese era a Piccoro. El Namekiano era su mentor y maestro, y averiguaria que estaba sucediendo.

- Pero dinos Dende ¿que es lo que esta ocurriendo en el planeta ahora mismo?

- No lo se Gohan. Es algo vergonzoso, pero aunque sea el Dios de este mundo no tengo la menor idea de que son estos extraños sucesos. Espero que Kaio sama pueda darles alguna explicacion

- Papa ¿que esta sucediendo? - Pregunto Pan algo confundida

- Yo te explicare luego Pan - La detuvo Trunks

- Aguarda Kakarotto, yo tambien ire. Esto puede resultar interesante - Añadio Vegeta

- Bueno, como quieras

- Por favor, se los encargo mucho - Les agradecio Dende

Tanto Gohan como Vegeta pusieron sus manos sobre Goku. Los tres desaparecieron al instante sin decir nada. Gracias a la teletransportacion se econtraban al instante en el planeta de Kaio-sama

- Muchachos, al fin llegan - Los recibio el pequeño Dios

- ¿Nos estabas esperando Kaio sama?

- Yo le pedi a Kami-sama que los reuniera

- ¿Entonces tu sabes que esta pasando?

- No del todo...

En ese momento los tres notaron que incluso en el otro mundo estaba ocurriendo lo mismo. A lo lejos pudieron ver uno de esos extraños agujeros abiertos en el cielo

- ¿Aqui tambien esta pasando!? - Se sobresalto Goku

- Si, esto comenzo hace poco tiempo. Los Kaio no sabemos de que se trata exactamente, pero si no lo detenemos algo terrible pasara

- ¿Y como planeas hacer eso?

- No lo entiendes aun Kakarotto, de verdad que eres un tonto sin remedio

- ¿A que te refieres Vegeta? - Pregunto con curiosidad

- Kaio sama cree que podremos detener esto con ayuda de las Esferas del Dragon. Pero ahora se han convertido en piedra, asi que necesita nuestra ayuda para que rastreemos a Piccoro ¿no es asi? - Vegeta habia deducido la situacion en un instante. Su talento estrategico no solo le servia en las batallas

- Ha conque era eso - Exclamo Goku - ¿Es cierto Kaio sama?

- Pues si, de hecho asi es

- ¿Entonces usted sabe que sucedio con las Esferas del Dragon? - Se precipito Gohan

- He intentado rastrear a Piccoro, pero aun con mis poderes no he podido encontrarlo en ningun lugar - Confeso con frustracion

- Entonces, el Sr. Piccoro...

- No, no es eso tampoco. El alma de Piccoro no se haya aqui en el otro mundo, al menos no en el cielo o en los cuadrantes de los Kaio y su alma no ha pasado por el control de Enma-sama

- ¿Donde esta entonces? - Pregunto Vegeta con impaciecia

- Pues no lo se

La situacion era muy extraña. Las esferas de la tierra se habian vuelto inutiles, y el paradero de Piccoro era mas que desconocido.  
Unos meses luego de la batalla contra Bills, El Dios de la Destrucción, la tierra se hallaba en uno de sus largos períodos de paz. Piccoro supo que no seria necesario en mucho tiempo, asi que decidio marcharse durante algun tiempo al planeta Namek. Como sabian, la raza de los Namekuseijin era prospera hace mucho tiempo, pero debido a un extraño cataclismo casi enfrentan su extincion. Años despues comenzaron a repoblar su planeta, aunque se limitaban a habitar en pequeñas aldeas.  
Su raza era pacifica, y entre ellos no habia nadie con el poder de Piccoro, asi que con la ayuda del Supremo Kaio este fue transportado a su planeta de origen, desde eso hacen 6 años aproximadamente.

- Quiza debamos ir con el SUpremo Kaio-sama - Sugirio Gohan

- No pueden molestar a un Dios Supremo cuando quieran, deben ser mas considerados - Los reprocho Kaio-sama

- Pero es cierto, el Supremo Kaio-sama debe ser capaz de averiguar algo. Entonces iremos alli - Ignoro la advertencia de Kaio - Esto...

- ¿Que sucede Kakarotto?

- Que extraño, no puedo sentir su presencia, es mas... hay algo muy extraño aqui, mi deteccion esta bloqueada, apenas puedo sentir unos pocos Ki no muy lejos

- ¿Entonces no seremos capaces de contactar al Supremo Kaiosama? - Se preocupo Gohan

- Tal vez haya una manera - Dedujo Goku - Lo voy a intentar

Goku se concentro unos momentos y comenzo a reunir energia, expulsando una potente aura blanca. Esta comenzo a volverse roja fuego rapidamente y a emanar un enorme poder. Luego su cabello comenzo a brillar hasta volverse rosado y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Goku habia entrado en el estado de SSJ Dios.  
Años atras en su pelea con Bills, el Saiyajin reunio la energia de Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Pan, para alcanzar un nuevo estado y convertirse en un Dios. Sus poderes habian ascendido a un nuevo nivel gracias a la energia que habia absorbido, aunque eso no fue suficiente para derrotar al Dios de la Destrucción. En los ultimos años Goku habia aprendido a mantener la transformacion durante un tiempo prolongado, ya que esta tenia un limite muy reducido de tiempo. Aun asi, no era frecuente que adoptara esa forma, ya que no se sentia comodo con esos poderes, los cuales habia alcanzado con ayuda. Por ello preferia seguirse entrenando a su manera y no usar aquella transformacion en batalla, sentia que no era justo.  
Con el poder de un Dios, las habilidades de Goku se amplificaban enormemente. Ahora podia sentir la energia de casi todo el universo, algo que solo un ser divino podia lograr.

- Esto es... - Se sorprendio Goku

- ¿Que sucede papa?

- Algo ocurre en el Planeta Sagrado - Revelo con seriedad - Es como si una potente energia lo tuviera encerrado, no solo eso... Por todo el universo es lo mismo, un extraño poder esta por toda partes...No, es mas que eso ¿Que significa esto Kaio-sama? Estas cosas estan por todos lados. En el planeta Namek, en Yadrat, en cada rincon del Universo - Revelo Goku asombrado

- No lo se Goku - Contesto desconcertado y preocupado - ¿No eres capaz de transportarte al Planeta Supremo?

- Lo intentare, quiza con este poder pueda romper la barrera

- Entonces vamos Kakarotto - Lo apuro Vegeta

- Bien, sujetense. Adios Kaio-sama

Nuevamente Goku y los demas desaparecieron y en un parpadeo se hallaban en el Planeta Supremo

- Parece que lo logramos - Se alivio Gohan

- Asi es, pude traspasar la barrera, aunque no fue facil - Admitio Goku mientras regresaba a la normalidad

Ninguno de los presentes reparo en el paisaje sino hasta unos segundos luego de su llegada. Algo habia sucedido por seguro, una enorme grieta se habria paso hasta el horizonte y se veian varias marcas de impactos por todos lados.

- ¿Q-que sucedio aqui? - Se asombro GOhan

- Debemos encontrar al SUpremo Kaio pronto - Se apresuro Goku - Es por alli, vamos - Los tres volaron rapidamente en la direccion indicada

- Alli

Flotando en el cielo se hallaba una persona. A medida que se acercaban su aspecto se distinguia cada vez mas, en principio parecia ser Kaio Shin, pero luego notaron que era otro ser. Su piel era oscura, su cabello morado y sus ojos rojos. Estaba envuelto en una capa negra.

- ¿Quien es ese? - Exclamo Vegeta

- Quiza el sepa donde esta el Supremo Kaio - Le replico Goku con ingenuidad - Oye tu! - El misterioso personaje les dirigio la mirada - ¿Acaso tu sabes donde esta el supremo Kaiosama? Hemos venido a verlo

- ¿Como lograron llegar aqui? - Pregunto con algo de sorpresa el extraño

- Pues, gracias a la teletransportacion

- Ya veo... tu debes ser Goku ¿cierto? - Mostro una pequeña sonrisa - El legendario Dios Super Saiyajin

- Pues si asi quieres llamarme - Respondio humildemente halagado

- Diganos ¿quien es usted? - Pregunto Gohan cortesmente

- Pueden llamarme "Ma"

- De acuerdo ¿tu sabes donde se halla el Supremo Kaiosama?

- Kaio Shin ya no esta por aqui - Contesto dandose la vuelta, con un tono extraño

- ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto Goku, esta vez con un tono serio

- No tiene importancia, pronto lo veran. Ni siquiera ustedes Saiyajines podran parar esto - Un gran agujero negro comenzo a abrirse en el suelo

- ¿Que esta sucediendo? - Se alarmo Gohan - Incluso en este planeta!

- ¿Quien eres insecto? - Vegeta perdio la calma rapidamente y entro en su estado de SSJ

- Jmjm, los Saiyajines son tan temperamentales como dicen los rumores. Esta bien, les dire quien soy, de todos modos esto ya ha comenzado

- ¿Tu eres quien esta causando estos estragos en el universo?

- Soy Ma Kaio Shin - El extraño se quito su tunica y se presento ante los Saiyajines. Se sorprendieron enormemente de sus palabras, en efecto, el extraño personaje tenia un aspecto similar al del Supremo Kaio sama, ademas Goku pudo percibir la energia divina emanar de su cuerpo - Al igual que Shin, soy un Kaiosama supremo

- ¿Tu eres un Supremo Kaiosama?

- Asi es, aunque no de la misma forma. Asi como existen Dioses que procuran el Orden en el universo, yo soy de una dimension distinta. Podrian decir que soy un Dios de la Oscuridad, un Dios del Caos

- No me interesa nada de eso, por mas Dios que seas tu fuerza es muy inferior a la nuestra ¿verdad?

- Jmjm, en efecto Principe Saiyajin. Ustedes han sobrepasado los limites de cualquier mortal y han sobrepasado las energias de los Dioses. Aun asi... nuestros poderes siguen estando en distintos niveles

- ¿Que dices? - Le exigio Vegeta una respuesta

- Como dices, su poder es mucho mayor, pero no supone diferencia. Son seres mortales, nuestras habilidades estan en mundos separados. Ustedes solo tienen la capacidad de expulsar su energia para pelear. Nosotros los Dioses tenemos habilidades mucho mas...sofisticadas - Expuso en un tono elocuente mientras sonreia - Por ejemplo, estas maravillas - Señalo el agujero negro

- ¿De que se trata eso? ¿Que pretendes hacer? - Inquirio Gohan con furia

- Eso es una sorpresa, ustedes tendran que averiguarlo. Bueno, si es que pueden jeje. Como sea, el Universo esta por sufrir cambios drasticos, y ni siquiera sus poderes son capaces de acabar esto

- ¿Por que haces esto? - Pregunto Goku con seriedad

- Quien sabe...

- Esto es una estupidez - El cabello de Vegeta se erizo aun mas, y su aura se cubrio de rayos que centellaban intermitentemente

Transformado en SSJ2 el principe se abalanzo sobre el Dios oscuro - Ya veras basura - Aunque la velocidad de Vegeta era increible, solo golpeo el aire. Ma Kaio se encontraba detras de Goku y Gohan, a varios metros

- Esa es la tecnica del Supremo Kaiosama - Confirmo Gohan. La habilidad de teletransportarse de Kaio Shin superaba a la de Goku ampliamente

- Escapar no te servira de nada - Le aviso Goku - Sabes que tenemos el poder para derrotarte

- Y haciendolo asumen que esto acabara ¿verdad? - La advertencia sorprendio a los Saiyajines - Como le dije, nuestras habilidades estan en mundos distintos. Esto no se detendra, su unica esperanza eran esas odiosas Esferas Namekianas ¿verdad? Pero ya me encargue de eso

- Tu... ¿que le sucedio al Sr. Piccoro? - Pregunto Gohan cabizbajo, con un tono lento y grave

- Ese Namekiano, realmente me sorprendio. Tenia unos poderes enormes, pero aun asi... - Rio levemente

El ki de Gohan se elevaba a cada segundo, cada vez era mas grande. Su poder crecia sin parar, a los pocos segundos sobrepaso el Ki de un SSJ2 normal

- Valla, interesante poder el que tienes - Continuaba ascendiendo

- ¿Que le sucedio a Piccoro? - Pregunto Goku esta vez

- Ya no sera un problema

- Suficiente de esta tonteria Kakarotto, acabemos con esta basura de una vez - Vegeta expulso aun mas energia. Goku lo siguio y se transformo en SSJ2 en un instante. En un segundo los tres lo tenian rodeado

- Bueno, ahora empieza el juego jeje

Vegeta fue el primero en atacar. El golpe saco a volar al Dios a una velocidad increible

- Hm - Bufo Vegeta decepcionado

- Cuidado Vegeta

Apenas si llego a voltear cuando un agujero detras de el lo engullo por completo

- Vegeta! - Habia desaparecido dentro del agujero negro - Maldicion - Goku arremetio contra el Kaio, quien estaba de pie tranquilo, justo antes de ser golpeado desaparecio, pero en un parpadeo Goku estaba junto a el, dandole con su ataque

- No por nada eres el gran Goku - Admitio el Kaio tras ser golpeado - Peor aun asi - Sonrio, debajo de Goku habia un agujero abierto que lo absorbio al instante

- ¿QUe les has hecho maldito? - El ki de Gohan exploto de repente

- Valla, ese poder tuyo es realmente interesante. Verdaderamente increible. Pero esto ya se acabo

Gohan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni contestar, cuando lo noto habia sido empujado hacia la oscuridad...


End file.
